digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
SkullGreymon
, , , , , |encards=St-32, , , |s1=Greymon-species |n1=喪屍暴龍獸/丧尸暴龙兽 Sàngshī bào lóng shòu }} SkullGreymon is a Skeleton Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Greymon". It was a Digimon that put too much importance on fighting, and as a result of its combat instinct it clung to life despite its body rotting away, its whole body becoming nothing but bones. As it doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance its combat instinct, its existence is a threat to other Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/skullgreymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: SkullGreymon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A SkullGreymon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer SkullGreymon is one of the possible Digimon who can hatch from a boss egg in a dungeon, if the player takes a certain amount of time to get to it. Digimon Fusion Digimon World SkullGreymon lived in the Underground Lab in Grey Lord's Mansion. He has about 5800 HP and his Special Technique Dark Shot can do at least 2000 or less damage. He dropped an Offense Chip after being defeated. After being beaten he joined the Colosseum, although he doesn't appear in the city. He can be obtained by digivolving from Greymon, Devimon, Bakemon, Garurumon, and Mojyamon. SkullGreymon can also be obtained by MetalGreymon when he loses a life it has about a 33% chance of digivolving into him. Digimon World 2 Greymon can digivolve into SkullGreymon if it has 9 DP and can Digivolve further into Machinedramon. SkullGreymon can also be encountered in the wild. Depending on the domain or floor, it can be partnered up with either Megadramon and Tuskmon or Gigadramon and DarkTyrannomon. His special move in this game is an attack, "Dark Shot" that spend 20 MP. It's a single attack. Digimon World 3 By increasing Agumon's Darkness Tolerance to 150, SkullGreymon is unlocked as a digivolution. For partners other than Agumon, SkullGreymon is unlocked by raising Greymon to lvl. 50 and Darkness Tolerance at 130. Raising SkullGreymon to lvl. 99 will unlock BlackWarGreymon. His skull head can be found in both Server's South Sector, in the Jungle Shrine's Catacombs, mounted on the walls. He is also available as a Black Ultimate Card with 33/32. Digimon World 4 SkullGreymon is one of the bosses in Dry Land. He attacks with his claws and shoots the missile on his back, which it heat-seeking. Defeating him grants you the SkullGrey ID, which opens up the way to Station X when used with the Scorpio ID. Digimon Digital Card Battle SkullGreymon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1700, circle attack 960, triangle attack 350 and anti-Nature cross attack 450. Digimon World DS SkullGreymon appears as a unobtainable boss in the Chrome Mine when the player is trying to rescue Phil. At first, he appears as a Machinedramon. Phil tricks him into inserting a chip that degenerates him into SkullGreymon instead of digivolving him. He takes up three spaces in battle and is level 21 with an extremely large health bar. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SkullGreymon is #197, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 224 MP, 146 Attack, 125 Defense, 71 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Dark Veil, and Antidote 3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss, and begins appearing after Dark Species Quest 09: Cancel the Duel, with which it is involved. It is also available as a partner in Dusk's Attack Starter pack. SkullGreymon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to SkullGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 7000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Devidramon and Greymon, or Ebidramon and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 6500 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with Allomon, or to SkullMammothmon with Myotismon or MegaKabuterimon (Blue). SkullGreymon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg or Kaizer Egg. Digimon World Championship SkullGreymon can digivolve from Ankylomon, Growlmon, Greymon, Tyrannomon, Devidramon, Tortomon and Monochromon by passing time, and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon by passing time. It is found in Sizzling Desert and Chrome Mines. Digimon Masters SkullGreymon can be found in Oil Refinery-1 (Tamer must be level 15 and up). It can also appear on level 4 summoning cards as well as its own. In the latter it is called the "Outlaw Immortal". Attacks *'Dark Shot' (Ground Zero): Launches an organic missile from its . * *'Curse Breath' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Undead Digimon Category:Skeleton Digimon Category:Ghost Digimon